


Scarlet Moon

by Michakke13



Series: Bloody Tears [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Hypnotism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Reader dies, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Compulsion, Vampire Mind Fuckery, Vampire Sex, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michakke13/pseuds/Michakke13
Summary: A lost hiker caught in a thunderstorm finds themself in the company of a charming, handsome blond. That also happens to be a vampire.





	Scarlet Moon

Hiking had always been a hobby you enjoyed. The strain it put on your body, the sense of accomplishment that came along with completing the trek, the pictures you could share with friends and family. It made the best summertime activity in your opinion. That day had been the absolute worst day for a hike as the god of thunder decided that it was the perfect time to open the floodgates and unleash a downpour. Shivering, you were wandering, a bit aimlessly, through the rain until you came upon a large structure that exuded rich and pompous energy. With a silent thanks to whatever god was watching over you, you ran for the door, knocking and taking a step back. Knocking a second time, you tried the handle only to find it locked. Right as you were turning to leave, the tumblers clicked into place and the sturdy wood swung open, revealing the most enthralling pair of blue eyes you'd ever seen. Tall. Built. Blond. And with a smile that could melt even the polar ice caps. Handsome wasn't a strong enough word to describe the Adonis standing in front of you. 

“I… Sorry to bother, but…” He cut you off with a wave of his hand. 

“You're quite alright, won't you come in out of the rain?” Oh that voice was sinful, as was the way he stepped aside and motioned you passed him. “My name is Erwin Smith. And you might like to know that I am a vampire.”

You almost scoffed at the man but something in your mind told you that his words were true. He was elegantly dressed, finely tailored clothes hugging his broad frame beautifully. From the cinched waist of his coat, down to the sleek black pants that vanished into knee high suede boots. His posture was rigid and poised. And you felt completely out of your league just standing next to him. Stepping out of your muddy boots and setting them by the door, you breathed a sigh of relief over the warmth sinking into your bones. 

“Thank you, Erwin Smith. You are most generous.” You spoke, feeling more like a drenched cat than a human being in that moment. 

“Of course, my little mortal and please, just Erwin is alright. Let's get you dried off before you track water all over the foyer. If you'd be so kind as to remove your outer layers, I'll run and fetch you a towel and dry clothes.” The blond strode away, leaving you to complete his request. 

Hesitantly, you stripped out of your jacket. Then your socks, being thoroughly soaked through, part of you wondered if he expected you to strip down entirely. Shivering, you started on your pants and shirt next when the self proclaimed vampire returned to your side. 

“There's no need to be shy, you could get sick wearing wet clothes.” Towel in one hand, robe in the other, he waited for you to finish stripping before drying you off with the towel then offering up the robe. Taking up the wet garments he vanished once more only to return and begin leading you elsewhere. “What beings you to my door, little human?”

“Hiking. I like getting out in the sun. I also like the gruelling exercise. I… Oh.” You halted in your rambling as you were brought to stand before a large banquet table, food set out at one of the settings. “For me?” You were too dumbfounded to do much beyond stare. 

“But of course.” The blond seemed to take great joy over you sitting and tucking into the exquisitely prepared meal. When an empty wine glass and sharp knife were placed beside you, you froze. “You didn't expect something for nothing, did you? If you'd be kind enough to bleed into the glass for me, I'd be most appreciative.”

Glacial blue stared at you expectantly, watching as you wiped your hand clean and took up the knife. Hissing lowly, you cut a bleeding gash into the palm of your hand and let your scarlet dribble into the glass. When he was satisfied that enough of your essence filled the cup, he took your hand in his, gaze locked with your own as his lips parted. Tongue darting out to lick over the wound. You blinked in awe when the tips of his canines were bared to you. Were it anyone else lapping at your damaged hand, you'd have called them a freak and more than likely slapped them. With Erwin, you felt as though it was no more abnormal than the fact that his eyes seemed to glow from within. Or that he did in fact have fangs. 

“You really are a vampire?” You wondered aloud. Only after you said it did you realize just how offended he might be that you'd doubted him in the first place. “I-I mean… I… Sorry I didn't believe you.” You closed your eyes, hoping that this beautiful creature was not offended. 

Erwin merely chuckled, watching as the blood stopped flowing and the wound pulled closed. Pulling a handkerchief from his pockets, he wiped over the palm of your hand, all while holding eye contact. A sly smirk on his lips. Stepping back, he cradled the wine glass, full of your blood, and strode to sit across from you. That intense gaze continued to hold yours, even as he brought the rim of the glass up and inhaled your scent. Even when his lips touched the cool crystal and took a swallow of the liquid within. He seemed to contemplate the taste on his tongue a moment before taking another sip and you suddenly felt self conscious. Did you taste bad? Had you offended his palate? Why did this suddenly matter so much? 

“I hope I taste okay.” You suddenly blurted out and that managed to pull a laugh from him. 

It was a deep and melodious thing. The sort of laugh that you could listen to for hours. It also made you blush madly. He was laughing at you. Of course he was laughing at you. You'd said something stupid. 

“Oh my dear little human. What a curious thing to say. Yes. Your unique bouquet is quite…. Palatable.” Cerulean irises followed your movements as you relaxed visibly then. 

When you suddenly stopped mid bite to cup a hand over your lips and yawned, he finished off his drink and maneuvered to stand beside you, long elegant fingers outstretched towards you invitingly. His skin was cool to the touch. Not unpleasantly so but, he most certainly wasn't human. You also took note of just how flawless he truly was. Not a single scar. No blemishes. Hair neatly kempt and styled in an undercut. You couldn't help that your eyes wandered back up to his and immediately began trying to single out the shifting shades of endless blue. The way they glittered in the light made them all the more alluring. You could drown in those eyes, you decided right then. You wanted to drown in those eyes. You were so enthralled in his stare, you didn't realize that he'd stopped walking and you now stood in a grand bedroom. The bed looked big enough to positively swim in. 

“I'm sure you're quite exhausted after being caught out in the storm. Shall I draw you a bath and lay you to rest?” The promise of a hot bath and sleeping sounded absolutely fantastic but a part of you wondered if he'd attack you while you slept. 

Thus far he'd been fairly open about his vampirism, especially in the dining hall. Not that it really mattered if he did attack you. You suspected that if he wanted to, you'd have no real objections. 

“That sounds wonderful, thank you.” You tried to keep your voice from cracking but it broke all the same. 

Erwin just smiled pleasantly at you, which was enough to have your knees feeling weak, and lead you into the attached bathroom and started the water in the oversized tub. His fingers brushed over your cheek almost affectionately as he tossed in a bit of sweet smelling oil then left you to your business. You couldn't help that you glanced around, secretly hoping that the blond Adonis was still around, hiding somewhere. With a sigh, you untied the robe, slipping out of your undergarments and climbed into the water. The moan that escaped you bordered on whorish as the heat helped soothe away the aches and pains brought about by hiking. Lulling back, you let your muscles loosen and eventually came to rest with your head lazing back on the rim of the basin. When the water began to cool, you quietly lamented over leaving the most amazing bath you'd ever had and dried off quickly to slip back into your robe. 

“Erwin?” You called out, wondering if you were expected to go straight to bed or if he'd come and wish you goodnight. 

“Something you need, my darling human?” He spoke from the doorway. 

“Well, I'm finished with the bath. I wasn't sure what else to do.” You answered honestly. 

Again one of those perfect hands beckoned you and you were helpless to do anything but obey. That hand came to rest on the small of your back as he guided you back into his bedroom. 

“Sleep now. We'll speak more once you've awakened.” The vampire commanded and so, you climbed up onto that luxurious bed and let yourself drift into slumber. 

You weren't sure what you were expecting when you woke. Perhaps you were hoping he'd have joined you. What you weren't expecting was to hear Mozart echoing through the halls. Played expertly on a piano. Curiosity perked, you climbed out of bed to investigate. As the song grew in volume, you marveled. Sitting on the bench of an antique grand piano, was none other than your vampiric host. His attention solely on the piece he played. The way his digits danced over the ivory was mesmerizing in its own way. You crept closer, too drawn in by the melody to keep away. If he noticed your staring, he certainly didn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact, you swore you could see the shadow of an arrogant smirk on his lips as you moved to better observe. When sky blue glimpsed up at you and he smiled, you couldn't help but return the gesture and stepped all the closer. As the song drew to a close, he rose to his full imposing height and loomed over you a tad before he struck. Powerful arm wrapped tight about your waist, nose pressed against the skin of your neck. You smelled like sunlight and lavender. It made his mouth water. 

“Forgive me if I've started you but, even my generosity has its limitations. Fret not, for you've not offended me but, I do expect a bit of… Compensation for my kindness. You won't deny me that now, will you?” His voice was dripping honey. Like liquid velvet right by your ear. 

Words failed you and so, instead, you tilted your head more to offer up that enticing bit of neck his cool breath fanned over. No. You would let this man. This vampire do as he pleased. It was only fair that you reciprocated his kindness after all. He'd fed you, bathed you and let you sleep in his bed. A little bit of your blood hardly seemed enough to repay such open hospitality. 

“Take what you want, it's yours.” You breathed out. 

It was sensual. Bordering on intimate, the way his lips ghosted over your fluttering pulse. The raw, sexual reaction he elicited from you when his fangs grazed your flesh had him adjusting the way he held you. One hand cradled your head, the other toyed with the ties on the robe. Lust. Pure and unrestrained coated his tongue when his teeth broke the barrier between his mouth and your life essence and you mewled for him. It felt so right to have those pointed canines embedded in your neck. To have him drinking from you while holding you so scandalously. You decided then that to die like that. To die by his hand, would be the height of eroticism. And of course it would be. Vampires were by very nature sexual creatures. The physical incarnation of desire. 

“Mmmh, Erwin.” You sighed out, hand finding those sun spun locks and holding him fast to your bleeding neck. 

“Oh, little mortal. You taste wonderful.” He rumbled into your skin. 

He would indulge you in flesh while you fed his hunger. It had been far too long since he'd last partaken in the carnal pleasures. In a blur of motion, you found yourself splayed on his bed, robe discarded to the floor while he made a show of carefully unknotting his cravat. Buttons opened with purpose, your eyes following every movement of those enticingly long yet slender fingers. When his vast torso and chest were uncovered, your breath caught in your throat. If you weren't convinced that this man was the epitome of perfection before, you certainly were now. He seemed to catch your longing stare because he chuckled and beckoned you back up to his eyes.

“Beautiful.” You spoke aloud before you could think to stop yourself. 

“Oh, I know.” That arrogant smirk was back but you couldn't be upset over his self awareness. Erwin Smith was absolutely gorgeous, he had a right to know it. 

As the layers came off, discarded to the floor without a second thought, you found yourself watching with bated breath as those shapely hands found his belt. He took his time with the buckle. Eased the fine leather out of its loops. One boot then the other slipped off neatly before he flirted over the button of his slacks. He watched your throat undulate when you swallowed hard. Every movement was full of untouchable pride. Smooth and graceful. Even as he let his pants slide down muscular legs to pool at his feet. When he thumbed his underwear and tugged them out of the way. And that strut. Your mouth went dry. You had been with lovers before. Had enjoyed men before. None were even close to on par with this creature before you. Much like the rest of him, he was flawless. The way he bobbed with each purposeful step was alluring as was the slight upward curve to the shaft. When he came into reach, you all but scrambled up to trace over the iron hard muscle of his abdomen, down to his masculine vee, a bit intimidated by his length, you glanced up searching for approval. A single nod of his head and you dipped, lips parting to take him into your mouth. A hand petted through your hair, encouraging you deeper. Until the crown pressed against the back of your throat. You looked up in time to see that little smirk curling his lips. He did not move, simply letting you set the pace but, if you slowed down too much for his liking, a soft tug at your hair remedied that. If it weren't for the way his thighs tensed every so often, you might think him bored with your efforts. 

“That's enough, darling, lay back on the bed.” Despite the calm exterior, he had a slight strain to his voice which had you feeling a bit more sure of yourself. 

It took all of your back hitting the mattress for him to have your legs tossed over his forearms and his face nestled between your thighs. You nearly squealed when his cool breath fanned your overheated core. The way Erwin engulfed you with that wet cave, tongue lapping at your clit, had your hands fisting in the covers below in attempt to keep from mussing his hair. Your blood boiled for him when two thick fingers prodded at your entrance and pushed inside, curling against your inner walls in such a way that had stars dancing across your vision. 

“Erwin!” You gasped out to which he chuckled in response, cerulean orbs darkening with lust. 

He devoured you and if starved. The way he lapped up every bit of slick you produced, drank down all you had to offer, made you clench around his prodding digits. He worked you to your peak before pulling away at the last second, giving you no time to protest before he buried his substantial girth in you to the hilt. The look of total bliss washing over your features pulled another cocky smile from him. He knew what he was doing. Hand cupped under your knee, the other supporting his weight, he gave a gentle gyration of his hips, hitting every delicious spot within you in one single movement. Those avalanche eyes bore into yours. Demanded your attention as he withdrew and brought you back together. 

“I'm going to bite you again.” He purred. “And when I do, I want my name to echo off the walls.”

All at once, he slammed you together, setting a fast and deep rhythm before his fangs found your neck once more. 

“Erwin!!” You all but screamed and clamped down around the cock bludgeoning your insides. 

Never in your life had you felt so completely praised and thoroughly possessed. Your body. Your blood. Your life. Belonged to this vampire. You just never realized until you'd met him. All the rest of your life had been meaningless up until that point. As he struck your clenching depths, hr drew a mouthful of blood, gulping you down as he pounded you into oblivion. It didn't concern you when you started to feel dizzy. Didn't worry you that your toes and fingers were going numb. No. He was just taking what was his to begin with. Even as your eyes drifted shut, too tired to keep them open, your body toppled over into total ecstasy. Tightening harshly around him as he pushed into you. Hips flush together, he granted you a final gift before the white noise ringing in your ears faded and your vision went black. With a shuddering huff, he freed himself from your depths and carded a hand through your hair. 

“Little human?” He frowned a touch when your pretty eyes didn't open to meet his. “Ah. Well, that was wonderful. For me. Such a shame about you though. Regrettable that I'll only have the once. And you were so sweet too. Ah well.” 

With care, he lifted your lifeless body, cleaning you up a bit before letting those under his command care for your body. A knock at his door drew his ear and for but only a moment, he thought he was having deja vu. In the time it took a human to blink, he was redressed and opening the sturdy wooden obstacle, ready to smirk at the potential next meal until he was met with a cold grey stare and raven’s wing black. 

“Good evening, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Mozart - Piano Sonata No. 16 in C Major k.545


End file.
